


Stop it that's gay

by carpfish



Series: Birds of Feather [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kirisaki Daiichi - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpfish/pseuds/carpfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuya is unreasonable enough to terminate the bounds of logic, and Furuhashi keeps on pining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invisibear](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=invisibear).



> oneshot more like headcanon dump

On the first day of elementary school, Hara Kazuya accidentally shoves a boy into the mud. He doesn’t mean anything by it, really; it just so happens that he uses a bit too much force when clapping someone on the back, and the puddle was just there. However, the gleeful smile that doesn’t quite fade when the other boy collapses into the dirt, and thus Kazuya’s actions are misinterpreted as intentional, which understandably enrages the victimised child. This misunderstanding results in a fight that takes two teachers to break up. When confronted about his actions, Kazuya refuses to give an explanation and just gives a cheeky smirk while rubbing the bruise on his jaw. Needless to say, Kazuya’s parents are far from pleased at what the teacher has to say about him when they arrive to pick him up. 

This incident turns out to be highly indicative of the pattern that emerges over the next decade of so of Kazuya’s school life. It isn’t as if the blonde actively goes out and seeks fights- it’s just that even after all his years of social interaction, it seems like he hasn’t quite grasped the fact that other human beings are capable of feeling pain and offense very acutely, which results in a lack of concientiousness in his words and actions. Many times has the clumsy phrasing of a statement in less eloquent company, or an unintended but rough elbow to the chest of a classmate been translated into hostile behavior. Of course, Kazuya does have to account for the factor that he gets a kick out of tricks and misfortune at others’ expense; this is probably another reason why people seem to have particularly short fuses when around him. 

Kojirou says it’s Kazuya’s wide smile and refusal to look anyone straight in the eye that pisses people off. Unlike Kazuya, who hides his eyes behind a curtain of crudely snipped blonde bangs, Kojirou stares right at people, and it’s possibly the most unnerving thing ever. His eyes are wide and blank, as if there’s no soul inside of him, and Kazuya thinks that this stare of his is half the reason why nobody ever successfully prosecutes him for all his trespasses- the other half is because Kojirou is smart enough not to get caught. That’s why, although he gets into just as much trouble as Kazuya does- and often has to bail his blonde friend out- Kojirou’s record is as clean as freshly-fallen snow; if only on paper. Nevertheless, Kojirou’s exemplary academic results more than make up for the schoolyard rumors of his misdemeanor, and Kazuya’s parents regard him as no less than their son’s sole beacon of moral uprightness and principled behavior. Their impression of the dark-haired boy is an utter travesty, but Kazuya has no plans to correct their views any time soon. 

In the last year of middle school, Kojirou applies to the prestigious Kirisaki Daiichi High School, which happens to have one of the top ten promotion percentages in Tokyo. While the word on the street is that it’s a school full of rich brats, Kazuya’s parents insist that he follow suit. It takes an entire year of remedial classes and study sessions with Kojirou in which they actually have to study, but by a stroke of miracle, Kazuya manages to get in as well. His parents are delighted, hoping that a higher-class environment, combined with Kojirou’s company, will be a good influence on their son’s wayward behavior.

It turns out that Kazuya’s parents couldn’t have been more wrong; on the first day of school, Kojirou and Kazuya are approached by a fellow first year by the name of Hanamiya Makoto. Upon introductions, Kazuya immediately points out that the shorter boy has eyebrows the shape of tadpoles, and for a moment, realises that this might turn out just like the first day of elementary school. Hanamiya’s lips twist cruelly, but instead of spitting back another insult or beginning to yell as Kazuya expected, he retains his composure. Smiling, he asks the two boys if they’d like to join the basketball club with him. Kazuya remembers playing a few games in middle school (as well as the brawl that ensued afterwards due to several fouls that he’d committed), and looks to Kojirou. Neither of them see any harm in trying it out for a day at least, so they agree to the insistent boy’s invitation, and Hanamiya smiles widely. 

Hanamiya’s teeth are as white as bones, and his smile is like oiled crow feathers. By the time Kazuya realises that he and Kojirou are caught in a web, it’s already far too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuya’s kisses are always light and teasing; a short, fleeting press of chapped lips against chapped lips, a flicker of tongue and sometimes a flash of teeth, and then he’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning(s): crappy writing, boys being stupid and kissing each other for no reason

Kazuya’s kisses are always light and teasing; a short, fleeting press of chapped lips against chapped lips, a flicker of tongue and sometimes a flash of teeth, and then he’s gone. Kojirou is often subject to these sudden assaults after practice, after games, during intervals between classes. Whether it’s in the corner of the changing rooms when nobody is watching, or on the desks of a vacated classroom, Kazuya always seems far too eager to steal his lips. Kojirou probably should make something out of this, but the truth is that he doesn’t feel anything about it at all. Kazuya’s always gotten a kick out of causing trouble for Kojirou, so he doesn’t see why he should interpret this any differently. 

If anything, Kazuya’s improved since middle school, and his kisses are actually good sometimes. It’s certainly more pleasant than that wet, sticky experience when a girl in middle school confessed to him before planting her lips sloppily on his own. He rejected her in a rather blunt manner, and he hasn’t received any other confessions since, but that’s most likely for the best. Kazuya's kisses have become so common that Kojirou can't help but think of the blond whenever any other girl kisses him, and that’s rather disturbing. But it isn’t as if Kojirou is so interested in a girlfriend anyways.

Kojirou doesn’t know why Kazuya does this- he can only assume out of boredom, or trying to get a rise out of him- but they’re just silent, quick affairs. They haven’t been caught by anyone of importance yet (there was one time that Yamazaki saw them, froze, and just walked right out of the locker room, but he barely counts as important), and while there have been a few close calls (like that time Kazuya tried kissing him over Seto’s sleeping body), nothing bad has come from it yet, so Kojirou doesn’t see the need to complain. He’s certain that the kisses don’t mean anything to either him or Kazuya, and it should probably stay that way.

-

Kazuya’s kissed many people, that much is obvious in his technique. It’s been a while since the blond has figured out that girls’ kisses are too soft and tender and boring to suitably entertain him, but that doesn’t stop him from doing so. Although the kiss from a girl itself is none too exciting, the adrenaline rush from knowing that her boyfriend is right around the corner more than makes up for it.

It always comes back to Kojirou though, because Kazuya is pretty certain that he likes Kojirou’s kisses the best. Whenever he kisses girls, they always yield so easily and quickly, melt under his lips and let him take control so easily; it’s not even a challenge anymore. When he kisses Kojirou, it’s like kissing a stone wall- no reaction, no emotion, but that’s where the intruige lies. Every once in a while, when Kazuya does something with his tongue, or when he nips on a certain spot, Kojirou’s inhibitions will drop for the shortest moment, and Kazuya will hear a soft sigh, even a muffled sound in the back of his throat. These are what keep baiting Kazuya on, because he keeps wondering what will be the next thing to bring a reaction from the other boy. 

Kazuya kisses Kojirou for the thrill, and just for the satisfaction of being able to draw some sort of emotion out of the deadpan boy. He doesn’t know why Kojirou goes along with it, but he can only assume that it’s got something to do with not being bothered to do anything about it. He’s pretty sure it probably doesn’t mean anything to Kojirou, so he’ll just keep on thinking of it that way. It’s simpler and easier that way after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If there is one thing that Kojirou has learnt in all his years of friendship with Hara Kazuya, is that an offer for sex is something that should never be turned down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning(s): sex (finally), friends with benefits, first time writing anything vaguely smut-like in ages

If there is one thing that Kojirou has learnt in all his years of friendship with Hara Kazuya, is that an offer for sex is something that should never be turned down. It was mildly shocking the first time he was propositioned by the blonde, though in retrospect, Kojirou should have realized that this would be the natural progression of things, considering the many inconsequential little kisses that they’d shared over the years. Nevertheless, the casual way that he states it right out of the blue, while they’re taking the train home together nevertheless, is the slightest bit daunting, even if Kojirou doesn’t show it, and he can’t wonder if this is a regular habit of the blond’s.

“Wanna fuck?” Kazuya asks, between chews of bubble gum, and Kojirou nearly chokes on his soda, but thankfully doesn’t. He raises an eyebrow in question, which only prompts Kazuya to repeat himself. Kojirou is certain that he’s heard correctly this time.

Kazuya makes it sound so simple, what with their houses being in close proximity and his parents going out for the night. “I’m horny and can’t be bothered to go out and find a girl, so why not?” is his argument, and Kojirou really doesn’t know whether to rebut his logic or not. Then Kojirou thinks of the kisses and how very skilled Kazuya is with his tongue. In the end, neither of them are virgins, and Kojirou doesn’t have much homework that night, so why not?

That night, Kazuya proves that he is even more talented with his tongue that Kojirou previously could have imagined, and Kazuya discovers sounds and expressions that he never even knew Kojirou could make as the dark-haired boy writhes and gasps on Kazuya’s sheets. Kazuya loves the way that Kojirou shudders beneath him when he circles his tongue around the crown of his erection, and the groan that he makes when Kazuya lowers himself onto Kojirou’s cock is just priceless.

Kojirou’s fingers dig into Kazuya’s hips in a way that is sure to leave marks the next day, not that either of them mind at the moment, and Kazuya moans low and breathy as he moves, lifting off and impaling himself onto Kojirou. When Kojirou’s hips can’t help but surge upwards into the tight heat, Kazuya throws his head back with a cry, and Kojirou catches sight of his eyes; beautiful, pupils blown wide and glazed over with pleasure. There’s still a trickle of precum on the corner of Kazuya’s mouth from when he sucked off Kojirou earlier, and his entire appearance is so erotic that Kojirou comes, filling the condom with a wordless grunt.

The next morning, they clean up the bed, take showers separately, get dressed, and head to morning practice together. It’s as if nothing of monumental importance has happened, and Kojirou catches up on homework that he missed the night before on the train.

The next time that Kazuya propositions him is a few weeks later, and this time Kojirou becomes much more acquainted with Kazuya’s sheets as he’s fucked brutally on his hands and knees. From then on, Kojirou is smart enough not to hesitate when taking up future offers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kojirou is mid-thrust when he leans over to tilt Kazuya’s head into position for a kiss, and is rudely met with a palm to the face. Pushing Kojirou’s head aside, Kazuya is wearing a wide, somewhat incredulous smile, as if Kojirou had just told a really raunchy joke, and says, “Dude, Koji, that’s gay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning(s): derogatory usage of the word ‘gay’, Kazuya illogic, fuck buddy zoned (??), sexual themes, inexplicit sex, tons of headcanon, hara’s gorgeous eyes (this deserves a warning ok)

It’s a friday night, and Kojirou’s parents are out on business trip, so naturally that means that Kazuya can come stay the night. Unsurprisingly, this leads to sex, and Kojirou is mid-thrust when he leans over to tilt Kazuya’s head into position for a kiss, and is rudely met with a palm to the face. Pushing Kojirou’s head aside, Kazuya is wearing a wide, somewhat incredulous smile, as if Kojirou had just told a really raunchy joke, and says, “Dude, Koji, that’s gay.”

Kojirou freezes, looks at Kazuya’s face unbelievingly only to find that he’s genuinely serious about this, and immediately pulls out. Ignoring his friend’s dismayed complaints of “why the hell did you stop”, Kojirou blinks several times, trying and failing to understand Kazuya’s thought process. “Kazuya, I hope you realise that you’re having sex with another man,” Kojirou explains very slowly, not completely sure if he wants to hear the blond’s response. “And that isn’t gay?”

Kazuya gives a snort of laughter that ultimately baffles Kojirou, and shakes his head. “Nah, it’s not like we’re into each other so it’s just fucking around, y’know? But kissing, that’s pretty gay.” At this point, if Kojirou isn’t sure whether Kazuya is being serious or not.

“Kazuya,” Kojirou groans in a labored tone, resisting the urge to massage his temples. “You’ve been kissing me since we were in middle school. That’s the only reason we started fucking in the first place.” There’s been times when he’d wondered whether Kazuya was on the same wavelength as the rest of the world or not, and this is one of the times when he’s certain that his blond friend is just completely insane. 

Kazuya sighs before pulling himself into a sitting position, and Kojirou can tell that he’s rolling his eyes behind those long bangs. “Yeah, but not during sex. Kissing during sex is gay, but otherwise it’s just kinda’ like teasing. Get it?” The blond even has the audacity to use an exasperated tone, as if Kojirou’s just forgotten that 1+1 equals 2. 

To be frank, Kojirou does not ‘get it’ in the least, and he’s very tempted to just get up and leave because Kazuya is not making any sense. Unfortunately, after this many years of friendship, Kojirou knows that what makes sense to Kazuya often doesn’t to anyone else; in addition, they’re in his house, so Kojirou has nowhere else to go. So Kojirou just gives a grunt, pushes Kazuya back onto the bed, and fucks him until neither of them can speak anymore. 

Later, when they’ve both finished, Kazuya chooses to bring up the subject again as he stretches himself out on the bed while Kojirou picks up the clothes strewn on the bedroom floor. “Look, Koji, no need to get so worked up or confused about it,” he yawns. “Fucking around is just physical, right? You’re horny, I’m horny, no girls around, so we fuck. That’s not gay. But when there’s things like feelings and love and that gushy stuff, like calling out each others names during orgasm, looking into each others’ eyes, or kissing while having sex?” Kazuya gives a little snicker. “That’s gay.”

Kojirou pauses while bending to pick up a t-shirt, and looks at Kazuya. The blond’s hair is mussed up from sex, and his neck is covered with hickies. His bangs have accidentally parted, and Kojirou can see one of those gorgeous baby blue eyes that Kazuya hides all the time, and he can also see the scar beneath it from that fight in middle school. There’s a trail of marks that Kojirou sucked into Kazuya’s skin earlier, trailing from his shoulder and beneath the blanket that Kazuya’s loosely covered his waist with as he sits on the bed. His smile is loose and casual with a hint of satisfaction and mischief, displaying a set of pearly whites that Kojirou can testify have never needed any braces; it’s not the fake grin that he uses to lure girls into bed or pick fights with pissed off thugs, but the kind that he wears whenever buying a new pack of gum, or beating the boss level in a video game. 

Kojirou questions how on earth Kazuya expects Kojirou not to want to kiss him when he looks like that. 

Drawing upon long-honed self-control, Kojirou clamps down on all the emotions and things he wants to say, before nodding in agreement. “Yeah,” he replies in deadpan. “That’s pretty gay.”

Kazuya seems placated by this answer before diving under the covers. “Now turn off the lights will ya’?” he asks. “I wanna sleep.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 am Adventures with Kazuya and Koujirou

When Koujirou hears the sound of his apartment door opening, he rolls over on his bed, pulls the covers over his head, and wonders if it would be possible to smother himself with a pillow before his uninvited guest reaches the bedroom. Loud thumping footsteps mark the progression of the invader from the living room towards the corridor, which really doesn’t take long considering the size of the apartment. Koujirou wonders if his guest has even bothered or remembered to shut the front door behind him, and bemoans the fact that if his home ever gets robbed, there’s a nine-out-of-ten chance that this man will be at fault. As the visitor tromps through the apartment without a shred of consideration for its owner or any downstairs neighbors who may be sleeping, Koujirou can feel a headache coming not only from the noise, but also the annoyance of having to clean the floor again. It’s been raining the past few days, and the roads are still polka dotted with small puddles and large ditches of rainwater; Koujirou almost sobs at how he imagines the state of his living room floor at this point. Who knows how much mud and grime that man has collected on his shoes? Koujirou rues the day he ever shared his house key.

The stomping sounds outside have not ceased, but Koujirou’s bedroom has yet to be entered, so he assumes that the invader is helping himself to the contents of the fridge. Groaning as he reaches out from under the covers to grab his phone, the glare of the retina display makes him squint when he checks the time. It’s 3:42 am. As if he lacked incentive to do so already, the idea of smothering his guest with a pillow becomes ten times more enticing.

It’s this mental image as well as the constant munching sounds coming from outside that drive Koujirou to drag himself out of bed, and he sees dark spots in his vision as he slips on a sweater before confronting this late night intruder. Sliding his feet along the floor, Koujirou makes his way to the living room to find his visitor helping himself to a can of beer and pack of chips on the living room couch. Crumbs have spread all across the cushions, and the beer is placed on the armrest of the couch, possibly knocked over and spilled at any moment. Koujirou takes a deep breath to maintain the already-frayed string of his patience and sanity.

“Kazuya, do you know what time it is?” He asks in the most condescending tone he can muster at this hour. It comes out a croak because, after all, he’s just woken up from a very pleasant sleep. The darts of Koujirou’s malice bounce off the armor of Kazuya’s obliviousness, not leaving a single mark, and the blond continues to fish chips out of the bag in a characteristically messy manner without qualms. Koujirou sometimes wonder if the man’s sight-obstructing fringe renders him blind to everything around him, or if he’s just permanently stuck in an thirteen-year-old state of mind. Considering that Koujirou’s known Kazuya at that age, and how startlingly little has changed since then, the latter hypothesis seems soundly feasible.

“I dunno, late I guess. Seriously, Kouji. Get a watch,” Kazuya replies with a shrug, as if he doesn’t see anything wrong with breaking into friends’ apartments at ungodly hours of the morning, on a weekday nonetheless, and raiding their pantries. Koujirou amends that thought with the notion that knowing Kazuya, he probably doesn’t see anything wrong about it. Koujirou mentally recounts his schedule for tomorrow: two lectures starting at eight and ending at twelve, before a seminar, followed by afternoon and evening shifts at his part time. Koujirou had been up studying until two, and had hoped to get at five hours of sleep. It’s clear that Kazuya enjoys ruining his plans. 

Koujirou tries to stave the imminent aneurism, and squeezes the bridge of his nose, reminding himself that even if homicide were legal in Japan, it’s rather socially unacceptable to murder one’s childhood friends, no matter how unreasonable they may be. He also reminds himself that the sharpest kitchen knife is in the third drawer from the left, in case he may need it. Years of high school biology have taught him that if he wants to puncture any vital organs, then he’ll need to slide the blade in sideways to get between the ribs. Bones need to be broken or sawed through, not that Koujirou doesn’t have experience with the breaking part. Cheating in basketball had always been surprisingly scientific, a combination of specialist knowledge of physics and human anatomy.

”Why are you here?” Koujirou asks, finally voicing the inevitable question, and Kazuya is surprisingly prompt in his response, giving a simple shrug.

“I was bored, so I decided to come here. Problem?” Even with the blond’s eyes obscured, Koujirou can imagine the arched eyebrow. It’s really a miracle that Kazuya has survived for this long on his own without causing some sort of significant damage to himself or those around him. That’s likely the reason why Kazuya comes over so often: despite supposedly being an employed and fully functioning young adult by now, he still needs someone to take care of him. Leaving him to his own devices would invariably lead to disaster. Koujirou has always been the one to take care of Kazuya, and on days like this, it feels like a duty he will never escape. In all honesty though, Koujirou is more bewildered that Kazuya still lives alone. It still hasn’t occurred to Kazuya that Koujirou, by giving Kazuya his house key, is effectively inviting the blond to move in with him despite the nightmare that would result. Koujirou, of course, is far too passive to propose it outright.

Koujirou tilts his head back to count the cracks on the ceiling. Either there’s a few stains that take the shape of a gun, or Koujirou’s homicidal desires are getting to his head. Kazuya rises from his seat, scattering chip crumbs everywhere. The beer tips off the couch and falls to the ground with a metallic clatter, much to Koujirou’s chagrin. But Kazuya seems to have no awareness of his surroundings or consideration for personal space, and flings an arm around Koujirou’s shoulder. “Go out with me?” he asks.

It’s Koujirou’s turn to raise an eyebrow, and he glances out the window. It’s raining again, he notes, and rather heavily. There is a puddle of beer on his floor, the couch is littered with chip crumbs, and Koujirou has only had roughly an hour of sleep. In addition, Kazuya’s word choice is as terrible and oblivious to the implications as always. It doesn’t even take a moment to make his choice. “No,” is his firm answer, before he turns on his heel and heads back towards his bedroom. It is, he decides stalwartly, far too early for Kazuya’s shit. Even without looking, he can hear the blond’s indignant whine.

“But Kouji! Come on, it’ll be fun!” Kazuya whimpers loudly, pouting like a five year old, and Koujirou is once again reminded of his friend’s toddler mentality. The blond is going to wake up the entire building soon, but Koujirou is really too tired to go out into the rain at three am in the morning just to please his asshole of a childhood friend.

Koujirou makes it three steps down the hall before a hand grabs his shoulder and spins him around by force. Frankly speaking, Koujirou had seen this coming. If anything, Kazuya is predictable, especially when Koujirou’s known him for this long.

The blond has a two cm height advantage on Koujirou, but the thick soles of Kazuya’s boots stretch the distance between them a bit more. Koujirou looks at the childish set of Kazuya’s lips, the way the bottom lip juts out indignantly, and the angle is just right that he can catch sight of Kazuya’s eyes beneath his bangs. No matter how many times he’s seen them, Koujirou will always be taken aback by how shockingly blue Kazuya’s eyes are. It might be because the occasions on which Koujirou gets to see them are so few and far between, so it always seems like some sort of rare cosmic phenomenon. Koujirou has never been the poetic type, so he won’t describe it in terms of shining stars or ocean depths. However, right now, they’re impudent and beseeching and begging, and Koujirou thinks about Kazuya hasn’t changed the least in all these years. Kazuya’s gotten taller, his hair’s gotten longer, and there are a lot more holes in his ears, but in essence, he is still the hell-raising little boy that Koujirou met near the empty construction lot when they were thirteen years old. 

Letting out s small sigh of resignation, Koujirou shakes Kazuya’s hand off his shoulder and runs a hand through his hair. He’s going to start getting gray hairs soon, he just knows it, and the man-child in front of him will be completely to blame. “I’m tired and I have class tomorrow morning. I’m going to sleep now,” Koujirou explains slowly, enunciating his words as if talking to a very stupid toddler. He once again adopts the disciplines of patience, tolerance, and self-control that are paramount in the care of blond idiots, and points towards the mess of a couch behind Kazuya.

”Clean that up, and then you can stay the night, alright?” Kazuya seems to brighten up at this, and his pout dissolves into a wide, toothy grin. Kazuya’s hair may be dyed, but Koujirou can’t help but think the stereotype of dumb blonds is very applicable in this case.

“Tch, you’re such a stick in the mud, Kouji,” Kazuya snickers, lacing his fingers together behind his head. “But fine. Go catch your beauty sleep then.” Koujirou rolls his eyes and retreats to the sanctuary of his bedroom marveling at his friend’s perpetual immaturity.

Exactly five minutes later, there’s a loud thump as Kazuya dives into Koujirou’s bed next to him and promptly steals half of the covers when he curls up next to his friend. Koujirou knows that the living room and couch are likely in the same catastrophic state that he’d left them in, but at least is thankful that Kazuya’s taken off his boots now. He doesn’t want mud trailed into his bed. It’s startling how quickly Kazuya falls asleep for someone who wanted to go outside not ten minutes ago, but Koujirou has come to regard logic and reason as tertiary considerations when dealing with the enigma that is Hara Kazuya. Koujirou closes his eyes, and falls asleep listening to the sounds of Kazuya’s breathing.


	6. this isn't some 70's american musical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character prompt: Describe each of the shipmates from their partner’s point of view. Pay attention to what they would be noticing or paying attention to, so that you can write in character. Something should be revealed about each character in both descriptions. 
> 
> Kazuya redyes his hair a few times per year. From Kojirou's perspective.

Kazuya dyed his hair blond in the last year of middle school, and often forgets to redye it until the black roots become visible on his scalp as he uses Kojirou’s lap as a pillow; at which point, Kojirou had probably already noticed the day before and bought Kazuya’s exact shade of blond dye, and chooses this moment to promptly summon the box from a plastic bag and drop it on top of Kazuya’s face. Kazuya enjoys it when Kojirou helps him comb the thick paste of developer and bleach powder onto his hair, and has a tendency to make almost purring noises when Kojirou brushes his bangs off his eyes. Kazuya instinctively closes his eyes whenever he’s aware that his bangs aren’t covering them, even if the person who sees them has seen it all already. 

When they’re waiting for the bleach to take effect, they often watch movies, bad ones that take Kazuya’s mind off the warmth and itchiness of his scalp. When he leans his elbow on the couch arm and props up his cheek with a hand, it’s always on the left side, even though the ugly red scar on the edge of his right eye doesn’t hurt anymore. The scar tissue is ragged where the torn edge meets healed skin, and is coarse to the touch where the broken glass bottle had stabbed into his flesh. It might be out of reflex or instinct, bred in the few months after the accident, or simply coincidence. Kazuya is messy as ever while watching movies, the debris of his potato chips sticking to his lips or tumbling into the crevices of the couch. 

Besides being messy and inconsiderate, Kazuya is also ridiculously careless. He can’t be trusted to remove his shirt for a shower without ruining the dye job, so this too must be tended to by Kojirou. Kazuya is able to stay stock still for once as the garment slowly slips over his shoulders, and passes his head only brushing several hairs on the way. He shivers slightly as the chill hits his skin, dark eyelashes (one of the giveaways hinting to his natural hair color) fluttering over bright blue eyes. He stretches once, fingers unknowingly brushing across the scar on his elbow from breaking his arm at age ten, and heads off to the bathroom in order to wash off the dye. He tolerates more than enjoys cold showers, but takes them nevertheless because he never remembers to turn on the hot water boiler. 

When Kazuya returns, his bangs are too wet to cover his eyes and stick flat to his forehead, much to his displeasure. He lets Kojirou help him rub his hair off with a towel and blow dry it, complaining about how the blow dryer is too hot and burning his scalp the entire time. He threatens to dye Kojirou’s hair green (or some other absurd color) one day, although Kojirou most likely knows more about hair dyeing more than he ever will. The fact that this ritual occurs only a few times a year is a blessing and a pity.


End file.
